Point of No Return
by ee-ii-ee-ii-oo
Summary: Juliette needs Avery ... to help her write a song. But has he already helped her see what is really important. Post-Episode one shot for 2x12.


**Point of No Return**

I am still working on "Lean Into It" but the awesomeness that was Wednesday's episode, and especially the promo for next week, put this short little one shot in my mind. This picks up right where 2x12 leaves off and hints at the promo for next week's episode. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please review! I love to know your thoughts!

* * *

_"Where's your guitar?"_

Avery watched Juliette as she looked around his small apartment, searching for the acoustic guitar that she knew he liked to write with and familiarizing herself with her surroundings. Or she was looking around to make sure no ex-girlfriends were walking around in practically nothing. He wasn't really sure which way her mind was going.

What he did know was that he liked having her here. She just kind of fit. For the first time in months, since well before his break up with Scarlett, his apartment didn't feel lonely or empty.

She spotted the dark stained wood instrument in the corner and picked it up, gently, almost reverent in her handling of it. She held it toward him, even as he still stood just inside the door. "Please?"

He moved closer, taking the guitar from her hands. Sitting on the couch, she sat beside him, and he watched as she pulled a notebook from her bag. "What are we writing?" he finally asked, as if he didn't already see the fire in her blue eyes. He knew what her decision was.

"Something that will get me out of Jeff Fordham's prison sentence," she said, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. "I want a song to sing on the Opry that will piss him off so much that I'll be out of my deal before I hit the parking lot."

He raised his eyebrows at her bluntness. "That's bold."

"Says the guy that burned his masters and backed out of a huge contract. And lived to tell the tale," she responded with a wink.

Avery shrugged a shoulder. He couldn't really argue her point. "Fair enough. So what do you have so far?"

They set to work, trying out lyrics and adjusting the melody, reworking chorus and chords. Debating the significance of some words, finding synonyms for others. Seven hours and a delivery of Chinese food later, the project was complete.

"That's it." She looked up at him, with a new lightness about her. Like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. "That's how it's all going to end."

"Maybe it's just the beginning."

His words lingered for a bit before she nodded and agreed. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she said nonchalantly, standing to pick up some of the empty food containers and drop them in the trash can.

He grabbed the empty beer bottles and the leftovers and followed her into his seldom used kitchen. "You know, for someone who, 24 hours ago, nearly drank herself into oblivion at the idea of losing everything, you seem way too calm about this. Explain."

"Divine intervention." She giggled at the irony as she leaned against the counter next to the fridge. "Truth is, I realized that for so long I have been that bright sparkly thing on top of the country music industry, that I've actually forgotten who Juliette Barnes really is. She never had the houses, the cars, the fancy clothes. What I've become ... It's an act. One that Edgehill created. I've reached a point where I'm ready to let that part go if I have to. Maybe I'll get another deal. I hope so, but I want one where I can be that girl I was last night on that sidewalk and just do it for the love of the music."

Avery stared at her for a few moments before a smile pulled at his lips. "Good for you."

"Yeah." She nodded, gracefully hopping up to sit on the counter top. "Worst case scenario, I spend my time writing songs. Singing demos."

"Right. And if that doesn't work maybe I could pull some strings for you at the Bluebird. I know some people," he said with a roll of his eyes as he crossed the room to stand beside her. "Look, Juliette, you'll land on your feet. It may take some time, but things will circle back around. They always do for the great ones."

She blushed a bit as she looked into his eyes. "You think I'm great?"

"I do." Breathing deeply, he took her hand and laced his fingers through hers, resting it on her thigh. Standing directly in front of her, he could see so many emotions in her eyes. Hope, desire, fear. They mirrored his own. "I ... I think you're pretty great for a lot of reasons, actually."

Time stopped. In the silence of the dimly room, they both knew that this was it. That it was their moment ... their point of no return that they'd both been fighting in vain for far too long. She leaned into the searing heat of his slightly shaking fingertips as they grazed over her cheek. Their eye contact never waivered as the each moved closer, slowly so as to take in every second of each other.

The desire for contact quickly overcame the need to take things slow, as he bridged the gap of the last few inches, gently grabbing the back of her head and pulling her toward him. The kiss lingered at first, slow and delicate. But the intensity grew quickly, like a wildfire that raged for what seems like both hours and seconds at the same time.

He was surprised and disappointed when she pulled back. Both breathing hard, he felt Juliette lean her forehead against his. They smiled at each other, both struggling to catch their breaths.

"It's getting kind of late," she whispered, her hands on his chest. "Should I ... call Bo?"

"Call him." He almost laughed at the disappointment that appeared on her face. "Call him and tell him not to worry about picking you up tonight. You're safe here," he said, as he lifted her off the counter and into his arms, her soft sweet laughter filling his ears.


End file.
